Sarah Inez
: "Well yeah! I am a zombie! We're way more lively at night ya know?." : —Sarah Inez to Herman Gottlieb Sarah Inez is the pilot of Mark-V Jaeger Exo Starfall and later becomes a mercenary before joining the PPDC again. History Uprising Sarah was stationed in the Nagasaki Shatterdome when the Rogue Shao Drones attacked and they were completely taken off guard by their hostility. During the battle she and several others use a Jet Stream attack to take out the Drones but they use their own combination; when one Drone looks cornered, another fires missiles at one of her allied Jaegers, decimating it. With one their allies down, her remaining squad member retreats to the ocean where she is distracted by an AH-2 Lacerator emerging from the depths, giving the other drones a clear view to take her down and leaving Exo Starfall to fight the Rogues on her own. Driven to desperation, they launch a powerful barrage at the Drones. However, the Drones counter with a missile volley, blowing away all of her missiles and following up with a dropkick that sends Exo crashing into the ground. The Drones then climb onto Exo and start ripping it's arm off but manages to blow the Drone away with a Drone Strike. Sarah starts to gain the upper hand until the AH-2 ambushes them and stabs through the Conn Pod and manages to leave a gaping hole in Sarah's side and results in the Jaeger stumbling backwards and the Drones take advantage of this and start tossing Exo around like a toy. Sarah felt her consciousness slipping away as she felt her intestines and other internal organs either falling out or hanging loosely from the wound and digestive juices and blood spilling all over the cockpit floor and yet she still had the willpower to continue fighting despite Jason being killed, but she was too weak to solo-pilot Exo. Just as the AH-2 was about to stab Exo's Conn-Pod, Sarah suddenly heard a loud whirring sound and the AH-2 was crushed by Urusai Chogokin deploying on top of it and proceeded to fight the other Drones. The dead Drone lay on top of Exo and it's Kaiju Blue entered Sarah's bloodstream via dripping into the open wound, Her eyes rolled up, and she bit her lower lip, as a look of ecstacy swept across her face as he felt the Kaiju Blood corrupting her body and mind, and the feeling was sending jolts of pleasure and pain through her body "T-tch... M-must resist I.... I..." She moaned as her clera turned black as the Kaiju Blue began to take hold of her brain and eventually transforming her both mentally and physically. Personality Before 2035, Sarah Inez was a kind and caring girl that wanted to impress her peers and accomplish great things in life but after the Drone Attack on the Nagasaki Shatterdome where a substantial amount of Kaiju Blue entered her bloodstream, her behaviour and body were significantly altered. Due to her undead nature, Sarah doesn't possess many inhibitions, and because of this, she is mostly focused on satisfying her own needs. Despite her appearance, she is deceptively clever, enough to sneak past human personnel, as well as fooling the unsuspecting guards for a limited time, for a pre-emptive strike. When in action she displays an immense love for violence and an avid interest in varying firearms (even suggesting for her fellow merc to saw off his sniper rifle for the price of two rifles). She also possesses a sharp-tongued personality as Sarah does not discriminate trading banter with her allies, or with her targets. Sarah has a very voracious appetite and would sometimes eat until her stomach bursts open, literally and figuratively, and if she goes without food for long periods of time (4 hours) she will proceed to cannabalise herself. Skills : Category:Jaeger pilot